Evil, or Not?
by Niim42
Summary: Ichigo is the only one who knows about his hollow, but what happens if he starts to think about wether that side of him is truly evil. What will Rukia think of this side of Ichigo when she finds out. constructuve critisism and ideas for story welcome thnx
1. Chapter 1

Only Ichigo knows about his inner hollow, but what happens if they start to actually like each other. Could a hollow and a shinigami actually get along and be friends. And what happens when Rukia overhears Ichigo talking to "himself". Oh and Urahara makes Ichigo's hollow a gigai, possibly…okay...I'm up to like episode 120 so I guess the story is set somewhere around maybe just a bit before there. SUCKY SUMMARY!..

Chapter 1

Ichigo threw his school bag aside and jumped onto his bed. It was finally school break (thank god). Keigo and almost everyone at school had been annoying the hell out of him and he was glad that he could at least semi relax for a few weeks (with the exception of the substitute shinigami job, of course).

He wasn't sure where Rukia had gone, but then again she often disappeared for a while without saying where she was. He reached up, ran a hand through his orange hair and sighed. How could he be bored already? School had only finished about an hour ago and he was dying to get out of there, so he must have had some idea what he intended to do when he left.

'Bored King? If you've got nothing to do you could always let me out for a while. I feel like killing something and you could always wait in here and chat with Zangetsu if you like.'

Ichigo's eyes widened as the creepy voice in his head snickered. The hollow or whatever that insane thing was in his mind had never been able to talk to him like this before. Was this a sign that it was getting stronger? Maybe if he can take over his thoughts and occasionally his body, then… Ichigo shuddered. What if this thing took over his life?

'I promise I won't kill any people or random souls, just hollows. How 'bout it, will you let me play for a little while?'

'If you're a hollow then why would you want to kill other hollows?'

Ichigo said out loud not exactly grasping the fact that he could just think it.

'… good question…I guess I don't see myself the same other hollows, I mean, I am you and you are me so I'm still part shinigami and human…and you are still a hollow as well.'

Ichigo trembled as the reality of the last bit set in. He was partially a hollow. A part of him was evil.

The hollow in his head laughed in its creepy insane kind of way. He could just see those gold and black eyes burning behind his own. Then the laughter faded suddenly as if the hollow had just realized something and had become distracted.

'Wait a sec, you where thinking evil. What makes you think I'm evil?'

At that Ichigo almost laughed.

'What about you isn't evil. Have you heard the way you laugh? Have you seen the way you lash out at the people you attack and enjoy it more than anything?'

'Maybe I'm a little bit harsh but I don't think I am evil. I'm more like you than you know king.'

Ichigo was surprised by the sudden change in his voice. The insanely amused tone had faded and he sounded more serious, possibly more human than he had ever sounded before. Also there was something else hidden in his voice. Almost like sadness.

'You asked what about me isn't evil. Well, I feel a lot of the things you feel, I feel love. Ya know…Rukia.'

Ichigo almost blushed.

'I don't _love_ Rukia!'

'Don't give me that shit I am you I know everything you feel. You can't lie to me about stuff like that, it's just pathetic.'

'Well fine maybe a little…But if you ever got a chance to tell her that then I would get Zangetsu and rip you to shreds!'

The hollow just laughed and Ichigo no longer felt scared. He was starting to wonder whether his thoughts about this side of himself were really true or not.

Neither Ichigo nor his hollow noticed a very confused Rukia who had returned and heard Ichigo talking to himself and hid just below the window to listen.

'Who is he talking to and why is he saying that it's a hollow and evil? Has he gone crazy? And was it just me or did he just say that he loves me!?'

Rukia whispered to herself totally bewildered and slightly worried for Ichigo's mental health.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Wait…would that count as suicide?'

Ichigo wondered aloud after thinking about his last statement.

The hollow simply continued to laugh, but not in its usual evil way, more like two friends sharing a joke.

'It probably would, but that's beside the point now, you never answered my question king.'

'No way! Who knows what you might do if I let you out to "_play_" as you call it. You could destroy the whole of Kurakara town. For god's sake you could probably destroy the world if you wanted to.'

'I promise I will not destroy towns or worlds. I promise I will not eat people's souls. Come on! All I wanna do is fight some hollow bastards and get away from standing on blue sideways buildings and staring at fake sideways clouds in the messed up world that is our mind. Let me out or I'll make you.'

For a moment Ichigo considered the idea. It would save him time if the hollow did his work fighting off the other hollows, but he almost instantly shook the thought out of his mind. He couldn't let that thing out, he probably wouldn't keep that promise anyway and what if one of his friends noticed the change or saw that mask? Rukia would probably try to kill him, literally.

'Sorry but no deal. I can't risk it.'

Ichigo answered simply. He could almost feel the hollow frown inside his inner world.

'Guess there's no choice. Sorry King, if that's the way it's gonna be then I'll just have to fight for my freedom.'

'Shit.'

Ichigo muttered before passing out on the bed.

ooOOOOoooOOOooooOOOOooOOOooo

*Inner world*

'For god's sake!'

Ichigo yelled as he stared around at the blue sideways world and the white copy of himself. For once the hollow wasn't grinning insanely but frowning. It made him look more human and even more like Ichigo.

'I don't really wanna fight. Can't we just make a compromise? I mean look at this place. Would you really wanna be stuck in here forever with nothing to do but talk to that old man Zangetsu?

Off in the distance standing on his pole Zangetsu frowned.

'Even if I wanted to let you out I can't trust you.'

'Get over it, you know deep down I'm not gonna do anything horrible so just back off without a fight for like half an hour.'

'If I agreed, would I be able to take back control whenever I wanted.'

'Well you have been able to so far, remember you kept trying to pull that mask off?'

Ichigo looked down at the ground, or more the window he was standing on.

'Half an hour and stay away from everyone I know unless they come to you and you can't get them away in time. Also, if I find it necessary then I will find a way to gain control again.'

The hollow grinned.

'Whatever you say, king.'

'Oh and, what exactly should I call you? I don't really like calling something that is a part of me Hollow.'

The hollow smiled a bit less creepy this time.

'Well, I had thought about that a while ago and Hichigo was my favorite name.'

'I bet I can guess what the H stands for. Real reassuring, _Hichigo_…'

Ichigo mumbled.

'Guess I'll see you in around half an hour, king. I hope you enjoy Zangetsu's company more than I do.  
Buh-bye.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooo

*Real world*

Rukia had quit hiding when Ichigo passed out.

'What the hell is going on…?'

At least he wasn't dead, he was still breathing, which was a good sign. But Rukia had no idea who he had been talking to. Things he had said were running through her head… "Let you out to play." "You could destroy the _world." _ What the hell was Ichigo talking about.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Ichigo's eyes suddenly opened.

'So much for the stay away from friends thing…sorry 'bout that king.'

Hichigo muttered to himself.

'What?'

'You must be Rukia. It's nice to finally meet you.'

'Ichigo what are you talking about.'

Rukia backed away slightly and got ready to leave her Gigai just in case. He looked different, he acted different. His riatsu was different, stronger and… It felt like a hollow…

Rukia shivered as the memories of Kaien returned to her. She wouldn't let herself believe that Ichigo would become like Kaien. Yeah sure, they looked similar but he could not become a hollow, she wouldn't let them share the same fate.

'I know you're worried about the hollow riatsu, but there's nothing to worry 'bout, I wouldn't hurt ya.'

'Who are you and where is Ichigo?'

'Don't worry, he agreed to let me out for half an hour to go get at 'em hollows.'

Hichigo said cheerfully.

'Please tell me what the hell is going on.'

Rukia said starting to get frustrated

'The names Hichigo, sort of like "hollow Ichigo." Ichigo is safe and sound inside here.'

Hichigo replied tapping his head to indicate his mind.

'We are sort of like two parts of the same person, but even though I'm a hollow I don't really see myself as, well… hollow.'

Rukia didn't know what to think. She was scared, but at the same time a part of her could just feel he was different, he wasn't evil and that part of her actually wanted to get to know him.

'So Ichigo is part hollow, but why would he never tell me about this?'

'Well I never would have cared if we told you, but it seems that King was afraid of how people would react, especially you, and I guess he is still afraid of me.'

Hichigo looked down.

'Dunno why he's so afraid, I'm usually only trying to help when he's losing a fight.'

'What did you mean by "especially me"?'

Hichigo grinned a very unlike Ichigo kind of grin and looked up at Rukia.

'Isn't it obvious? We love you, well mainly King loves you but…Ya know, it's technically the same thing anyway.'

Rukia didn't really know how to react so she just stared at Hichigo. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something Hichigo spoke.

'Anyway! Don't wanna waste my time staring at each other. How would you like to fight some hollows with me?'

'Um…okay, I guess…'

'Fantastic.'

'…'

Hichigo picked up his substitute shinigami badge and stepped easily out of his body. Rukia held back a gasp as she saw the half a hollow mask and the black and gold eyes. It scared her how much it suited him, and if she was some kid who didn't know the dangers of a hollow, she might have even thought of it as awesome or cool, but either way she found it terrifying.

He reached out a hand to help her up and she hesitated, but in the end she convinced herself that no matter how much she feared it, this was Ichigo. Maybe a side she hadn't seen before but it was still Ichigo.

Just as Rukia stepped out of her gigai there was a beeping noise as her spirit phone went off.

'Perfect timing.'

'Two hollows in a street close to Ichigo's school.'

Rukia said, putting on her strong "let's get to it" kind of voice.

'Let's go then.'

Hichigo jumped out the window and began to flash step in the direction of the hollows, with Rukia close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Getsuga Tenshou!'

Rukia heard Hichigo yell as his Getsuga Tenshou sliced through his opponents mask. Rukia didn't take long to cut down the hollow she was fighting either. She couldn't help but notice how much Hichigo enjoyed fighting, or how his eyes seemed to shine in a dark sort of way. He didn't _feel_ evil, but at times he could certainly look it.

'Ah, that was too easy. Wish we had some Menos or something to make it slightly more challenging.'

Hichigo sighed.

'So, what now?'

'Hm, well the king should be coming back any second now so, hopefully we will see each other again soon.'

'Yeah that would be good, I wanna get to know you. Make sure properly that this isn't an act and you're not going to appear one day and terrorize any souls.'

Hichigo laughed but soon started to frown as the mask began to crack.

'Times up. Bye, Bye Rukia.'

He waved a hand and Rukia smiled back at him. The mask shattered and the black and gold eyes faded to their usual brown.

As soon as Ichigo had returned to normal, Rukia had almost instantly shunpo'd up to him and held her zanpakuto threateningly to his neck.

'BAKA! Why didn't you say anything!? You had me terrified at first! I thought you would become evil and Soul Society would have to send all its captains to come kill you or something horrible and…'

She suddenly quieted down.

'Promise me you won't end up like Kaien…'

'Kaien?'

'…Just an old, um, friend of mine… He became possessed by a hollow and…'

She trailed off, lowering her zanpakuto.

'And?'

Ichigo asked quietly, trying not to be too forceful.

'I killed him. I could've done something. There must have been another way, I would have found another way!'

Rukia turned so she was facing the other way. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder.

'It wasn't your fault. You probably just did what you thought was best at the time. Sorry I didn't tell you about Hichigo and I'm sorry that I scared you, but I promise I won't let myself end up like Kaien.

She shot him a sideways glance and smiled.

'Thanks. You're a good guy Ichigo…'

Rukia put her zanpakuto away and began walking in the direction of Ichigo's house.

'Oh and _your majesty_, just filling you in on the fact that you're gonna have to get Zangetsu and rip Hichigo to shreds.'

Rukia laughed as she turned the corner and out of sight. Ichigo's eyes widened.

'Sshhiiiittt.'

Ichigo moaned and put his face in his hands.

'If you can hear me in there, then start planning your funeral!'

'It would be yours too remember?'

Hichigo grinned as he stared up at the sideways clouds.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach (Unfortunately...)

Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've had a lot of homework and some writers block D:

Chapter 5

"So…?"

"Awkward…"

"It's your fault. You're the one who spilled the beans on your _loovee _for me."

"Shut up! It's not _loovee_ it's just a little more than nakama…"

Rukia scoffed.

"Sure sure...well that's not the impression your hollow buddy gave, and don't get thinking that I didn't see the blush on your face when you admitted it to _Hichigo_."

Ichigo blushed once again remembering the conversation that must have looked kind of …WTF…from Rukia's point of view.

Well anyway after the whole meeting Hichigo ordeal and finding out Ichigo's…well…feelings I guess you could say. Rukia had managed to convinced (*cough* Force) Ichigo into agreeing on having a chat on what had been found out in the past half hour. So far they weren't really getting very far.

Ichigo looked down at his feet and his mind started to veer towards a different topic.

"I'm not sure…I mean…I don't know if I can trust him…I don't know if I can trust myself."

Rukia's successful smile and mocking attitude changed when she heard the tone of his voice. He sounded completely unlike himself, kind of, hopeless, was the only way she could put it.

She moved from her previous position of leaning against Ichigo's closet door with her arms crossed against her chest and sat down beside Ichigo on his bed.

"Even if everything technical says that he is you or a part of you then I disagree…well partially…"

"And what exactly are you trying to accomplish with that statement."

"My point is even if he is in your mind, even if he is in your body, he will never be in your heart. Even if you go insane you're heart is the Ichigo I know and that will never change. Now whether or not Hichigo has a heart of his own I don't know, but I do know that he will never have yours."

Ichigo blinked. Although he felt like his spirits had been lifted he would never let that show.

"That's the gayest thing you've ever said."

Rukia for once didn't bother arguing back. She definitely wasn't mistaken when she heard how much his tone gave off that he simply didn't want to admit he was grateful. Though she still wished he would just say it.

"You're welcome." She murmured. "I'm going to have a shower and then I'm going to bed. I think I've had enough of today." She stood and walked towards the door.

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. '_Sleep... I could go for some of that right now.' _He lay back on the bed, closed his eyes and began to drift into deep thought.

'_I wonder…Rukia never did say whether she liked me back or not…' _

He attempted to shake the thought from his head.

'_Who am I kidding? As if she would ever think of me like that, especially when some freak quite possibly evil version of me could take over my life at any second. There's just no way…'_

Rukia entered Ichigo's room a little while later after her shower. She found Ichigo lying asleep on his bed and she couldn't help but stare for a moment. He looked so different when he was asleep. His famous scowl was almost gone (almost) and he kind of looked like a little kid. He looked peaceful, relaxed and like he no longer had anything to worry about.

She didn't even remember walking there, but just moments later she realized she was sat on the side of the bed just watching.

"Ichigo…"

She smiled but it was a sad smile.

"I don't know if he is but If Hichigo is evil then…You're heart better win. 'Coz I'm not ready to lose the Ichigo I know anytime soon."

For a second she thought she saw him smile slightly, as if to say 'I'm not going anywhere' But she brushed it off assuming it was her imagination. She headed towards the closet and took one last look at Ichigo before shutting the door and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach (but I do in my dreams : D)

Chapter 6

Ichigo stared out into the darkness that was consuming him. He could hear that insane laughing at the back of his head growing closer and closer.

'_I can't believe you fell for my nice guy act Ichigo! I'm a hollow what did you expect!? I'll destroy everything that you love just to see the look on your face, and don't fall for that "he won't take over your heart shit!" even If I couldn't then I would just have to destroy that too wouldn't I?!'_

Ichigo desperately tried to fight against his hollow but he could no longer move. He didn't even have the energy to put a terrified expression on his face. Everything was frozen except the hollow growing closer and the darkness becoming a void that he was surely never going to escape from.

All he could do was dwell hopelessly on the fact that he could never tell Rukia how it wasn't him who was now attacking her mercilessly with Zangetsu, and that he was sorry he couldn't even find the strength to tell her he truly loved her.

He screamed it now in his head. _'Rukia! Screw "a little bit more than nakama" I love you!'_ He whispered the last bit. _'I'm sorry Rukia…and I know that's not enough to make up for everything, but I need you to hear me, I'm sorry…'_

_**************************************************_

Rukia had been woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of someone thrashing about and a few small yells of undistinguishable words.

She slid the closet door open and found the source of the noise. Ichigo was asleep and every few moments he would lash out as if trying to make something get away from him. He kept muttering things randomly but Rukia couldn't tell what they were.

It was obvious he was having some sort of nightmare and who could blame him when there was so much going on in his head. She walked over silently and once again sat on the side of the bed, this time taking his hand and running her hand through his orange hair with her spare hand.

He instantly settled down and gripped her hand tightly as if afraid he would lose her if he let go. He turned so he was facing her but stayed asleep.

***********************************************************

The darkness began to fade and he felt his mask falling in small pieces from his face to the ground. At first he thought it was all over, that everything was going to be ok. Until he saw where he was. Blood dripped down his arm and his gaze followed his hand and then Zangetsu to the form that he had attacked.

Rukia stared up at him and gave him a small tired smile.

"Dun' worry, I know it wasn't you…At least yer back. Wouldn't wan' that thing controlling you forever would we?"

Even with Zangetsu pierced through her, she still stood tall (well as tall as a midget like Rukia could) But it wasn't long before everything faded and Ichigo watched helplessly in horror as she fell. He pulled Zangetsu from her body and dropped him to the ground, catching Rukia before she could make impact as well.

'_I don't understand. How could I have been so stupid, why didn't I do something to prevent this from happening? Rukia…please don't leave.'_

Ichigo thought to himself as he watched her eyes close. He held her tightly as tears began to form in his eyes. He could no longer talk, just simply sit there on the cold ground and pray that this wasn't happening, that he would have a second chance.

**********************************************************************

Rukia had attempted to go back to bed after Ichigo had settled down but as soon as she walked off he went straight back into panic. So now here she was lying beside Ichigo who had his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Even though no-one could see she put on the expression that said _'God I'm gonna kill him when he wakes up for making me sleep in the same bed with someone who is just nakama to me.'_

But secretly she couldn't help but enjoy the pathetic look on his face that just screamed "Don't leave me I need you" and also the way she felt so safe with him holding her.

She smiled against his shoulder where her head rested and decided there was no harm in wrapping an arm around him as well.

"Don't die Rukia…Please…I'm sorry…I love you…"

Rukia's expression almost turned to concern as she heard him faintly and desperately whispering as he gripped her even tighter.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and Rukia almost fell off the bed in surprise when Ichigo bolted upright into a sitting position. He breathed heavily and stared around in confusion for a moment until he saw Rukia beside him looking up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Rukia!?"

Rukia couldn't tell if he was shocked, relieved, happy, or sad. It was just Rukia!?

"Uh…Yes that was my name last I checked."

"Rukia…but you were dead…I killed you…"

"I hope not, that wouldn't be very fun."

She made a dramatic face as if imagining the scene. But before she could say anything else she was being suffocated by Ichigo hugging her.

"Mmmf mm muu mfmf?"

"You're not just a bit more than nakama…I really love you Rukia, I always will and I don't care if you don't feel the same just as long as you know.

"M MFMF MAF MUUF!"

"What?"

Rukia finally pushed Ichigo off her and gasped for air.

"I said *gasp* I'm gonna *gasp* pass out *collapse*"

"Oh right sorry…"

Rukia lay motionless on the bed and Ichigo poked her in the side with one finger to see if she was even conscious.

*poke*

*silence*

"Uh…Rukia?"

"…"

"Woops… Note to self: remember that this is why you don't usually get emotional."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…or do I? Maybe I am Kubo Tite disguised as a 13 year old chick…Hmm actually no. that would just be creepy, really creepy… D:

AN: just wanted to say thanks to people who have been reviewing the story. All of you have been really great and supportive and it's really nice to get good comments on my first story. Any ideas for where the story could go are welcome. Thanks again, enjoy xD

Herminia/Niim42

Chapter 7

Rukia had soon regained consciousness and immediately started yelling about how Ichigo could have killed her.

"Shh you're gonna wake everyone up Rukia."

"So!? That's your fault then, you're the one who almost killed me, what's with you!? Jeez how bad could a freakin' nightmare be?"

Ichigo felt heat rising in his cheeks and turned away. He didn't mean to get so emotional, it was just…

"It was so real."

"It was just a nightmare Ichigo, get over it."

"Hey, why are you even in my bed anyway!?"

"Because if I tried to leave you started panicking. What was I meant to do? I couldn't sleep if I left you alone 'coz you would start going psycho! Even if I decided to leave you wouldn't let me go, you had me in a death grip!"

Ichigo sighed. _'Why do I even love her so much? She's so annoying.'_ He looked up at her thinking that maybe he would find an answer. And of course he found it instantly. It was the look in her violet eyes that showed mocking as just a cover up but deep down concern and kindness.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said impatiently.

"Ichigo!?"

"Huh, what? Why are you yelling?"

"Because you've been staring at me for the past 3 minutes and it's starting to creep me out."

"I wasn't staring."

"Yeah totally, just looking at me without even blinking for a long period of time. That's not staring at all"

"Urusai." Ichigo growled, looking away again.

He decided he needed to get away and picked up his substitute shinigami badge.

"I'm going for a walk."

He pressed the badge to his chest and headed towards the window in his shinigami outfit with Zangetsu securely slung across his back.

"Why do you need to be in your spirit form to go for a walk?"

"In case any hollow come along." He stated flatly. He knew that wasn't the real reason. He just didn't want to be seen. Or at least by as little people as possible, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

*************************************************************

Ichigo sat by the lake where his mum died and closed his eyes as the memories flashed through his mind. He had become a shinigami to protect, to prevent things like his mother's death from ever happening again. He didn't become a shinigami to end up putting the people he cared about in danger.

'_Hey Hichigo, if you can hear me in there, give me one reason why I should trust you.'_

Ichigo didn't expect a reply but right now it was the best he could do.

'_I can't. It's up to you whether you trust me or not, all I can do is hope that you will trust me eventually._'

Ichigo sighed annoyed.

'_Did you put that dream in my head?'_

'…_Why would I give you a reason not to trust me?'_

'_I don't know! Maybe you were bored and wanted to piss me off.'_

He was starting to become impatient, and he thought he heard Hichigo laugh lightly at the back of his mind.

'_Sorry, but I can't trust you, even if you didn't do anything wrong last time…I can't risk letting you out again. For all I know you could have just been trying to gain my trust by not doing anything wrong.'_

'_I'm gonna want out eventually king…and if you don't learn to trust me then I will give you a real reason not to trust me. If you won't compromise then I'll fight for my freedom, and I'll take your crown. What happens will be your own fault for not giving me a chance.'_

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. He was no longer sure that ignoring Hichigo was the best option, but, he couldn't force himself to let him out either. He shook his head furiously as if it would make Hichigo go away eventually. _'I don't know what to do…'_

_**************************************************************_

Rukia had intended on leaving Ichigo alone but after he had been gone for 4 hours and she felt his rieatsu changing slightly she decided to go see if he was alright. She also couldn't shake the things he had said when he woke up from her mind.

She was already sure he loved her, but not as much as he had been trying to tell her before she passed out. And also, he didn't think she felt the same way, but, did she even feel the same way? She wasn't sure how she felt, she hadn't actually thought about it really.

'_Do I…Do I love Kurosaki Ichigo...I think…I might be falling for him…'_

She knew this wasn't something she would usually admit to even herself but she almost felt sure that that was the case. Kuchiki Rukia. Proper, noble, shinigami…was falling for someone who was part hollow, part shinigami and part human. Not to mention he was currently fighting against himself for sanity.

She shunpoed to the one place she could think that he would be and sure enough she found him sitting cross legged with his head in his hands beside the lake.

"Hey Ichigo…I could feel your rieatsu shifting slightly and you've been gone for a while. Sorry if you wanted to be alone but I was worried."

There was silence for a moment and Ichigo didn't even look up when he finally spoke.

"Good to see ya Rukiaa, the King was being pretty troublesome so I've decided that I will get my freedom whether he likes it or not."

Rukia shuddered. She knew that this was no longer Ichigo, by the way he spoke in a kind of sing song voice, and always carried out her name slightly longer as if he simply enjoyed saying the word and wanted to make it last. She felt different from the last time he had appeared. Before he hadn't felt as dark or …hollow, but now his rieatsu was dense and seemed to have an angry eager to kill aura about it.

"You feel evil this time." Was all she could say.

"Hmm? Well I guess I can get that way when the King makes decisions that piss me off."

"So you mean you're evil when you're angry but you're nice when you're happy? I you ask me then I would say that makes you evil either way"

She heard him sigh and her eyes widened in fear when he stood and faces her. The mask that had once only been covering half of his face now grew further and further across his face in a matter of seconds as the mask enveloped Ichigo's whole face, covering what was left of his human features. His voice then changed into an echoing sound when he spoke.

"I have nothing against you Rukiaaa…but…unfortunately for you, the King has grown quite attached to you and I'm here to get some revenge by making him angry…do you see what I'm saying Rukiaa?"

"Ichigo would be angry if you hurt me, which makes me your number one target."

She answered more to herself than to Hichigo.

"Yup."

Rukia could almost see the insane grin that the mask hid. She knew she wasn't going to fight him because that would mean hurting Ichigo. She knew there wasn't much she could do but hope that Ichigo would be able to regain control and…_'Run!'_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Bleach. *sigh*

Chapter 8

Rukia felt tears starting to burn in her eyes as she ran. He was letting her stay just ahead and shunpoing just enough to keep the same difference between them. She could hear his insane laughter following her with ease and she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere by running so she stopped.

"Hm? Well now that's not very fun is it?"

"It was never meant to be fun. Or did I just miss the part where you said this was all a game? "

Rukia bit out in the harshest voice she could muster at the moment.

"Now, now, you really weren't this annoying last time."

"And I actually thought you might have a shred of humanity last time!"

Rukia thought she heard him growl slightly. Suddenly out of nowhere she felt his spirit pressure increase massively and she almost fell to the ground from the force of his energy. Her knees began to buckle under her and before she could digest what was happening Hichigo had charged at her and was now holding her by the neck against a nearby tree.

"Ichigo is somewhere in there." Rukia chocked out.

"Ichigo is long gone, he's not coming back. That idiot will never have control again. He can sit and watch like I have had to do all this time."

"I don't believe you! Ichigo is stronger than you. If anything, he at least deserves control more than you do."

"I'm the one who deserves control! He forced me to sit in that screwed up sideways inner world of his 24-7. I deserve my freedom!"

Rukia closed her eyes. She couldn't do anything, she was helpless. There was only one thing she could think of. She gathered all the air she had left in her lungs.

"Ichigo! I know you can hear me, I know you're in there somewhere."

**Inner world:**

Ichigo lay motionless on the side of one of the many blue buildings filling his inner world. Rukia's words echoed through the sideways sky and when her voice reached his ears his eyes snapped open.

"Ichigo!"

He heard her calling out again, but the sound began to grow fainter. Ichigo pushed himself into a sitting position and began to wonder if he had just been imagining it.

**Real world:**

Hichigo tightened his grip on Rukia's neck. He had felt Ichigo wake up and he knew he wouldn't have long before Ichigo worked out what was happening, especially with this annoying little bitch yelling for him to come save her.

Rukia choked slightly but the determination never left her eyes.

Dammit! She wasn't going to give up easily.

"Ichigo…"

Rukia's words began to grow weaker until her words came out in a whisper.

"I…Love you…"

She began to laugh with the little energy she had left.

"It's so confusing…but I think I really do love you…"

**Inner world:**

"Rukia…"

Ichigo was definitely sure that he didn't imagine her voice this time. He could just barely see the scene unfolding in the real world. It was as if he could see through Hichigo's eyes, through the darkness and into a blurry image of the real world.

"Hold on Rukia, I'm coming."

A smile grew on his face as he felt the sideways world beginning to fade and he thought he caught a glimpse of Hichigo starting to materialize in the distance. His smile almost turned into light laughter when he felt the control of his spirit being handed back to him.

**Real world:**

Hichigo's eyes widened as he felt the spark in Ichigo's rieatsu. He let go of Rukia and ignored her as she fell to the ground gasping,

"You baka! Someone as weak as you doesn't deserve to even be alive!"

'_Then you definitely don't deserve any life at all!'_

'_One day I will show you how strong I truly am! Next time I'll just kill you!'_

Hichigo growled back at Ichigo inside his mind. The mask once again began to break and Rukia watched barely conscious as the darkness slipped from his eyes and they returned to their normal deep brown color.

She smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, then watched calmly as everything went dark.

Ichigo dropped to his knees holding his head in one hand, but quickly looked up to find Rukia when he remembered everything that had happened.

His eyes fell on Rukia's unconscious form and he sighed in relief when he saw her chest rising and falling steadily. Ichigo pushed himself onto his feet and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in this Rukia." He picked her up with ease and began to walk in the direction of his house.

Ichigo felt a hand slap him across the face, though he barely felt it since there was hardly any energy behind it. He looked down to see Rukia grinning up at him and couldn't help but smile slightly back.

"You nearly killed me _again_ you baka. What's with you and suffocating people?"

"At least you stayed conscious a little longer this time. Maybe if I suffocate you enough then eventually you'll become like a dolphin and you won't even need to breathe for like 15 minutes or longer."

Rukia laughed. "Your such a baka…"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, I've had writers block and the flu D: I just randomly thought to myself _'What could I put in to make this story more interesting?' _and then I came up with an idea (one that's probably been used before many times by other people so I didn't really come up with it actually) I don't know if it will put people off the story if it doesn't interest them and they find it boring but I thought I would give it a try so just read and you'll soon find out.

Chapter 9

It had been a week since the Hichigo events and lately Ichigo hadn't heard anything from his hollow. At the moment the only thing bugging him was Yuzu asking for favors (which usually meant taking her into to town everyday and being forced to buy her stuff) but he decided he would rather that than someone who could take over his body and attack people. He just couldn't figure out if the absence of his hollow was good or bad.

'_Is he gaining the strength to get rid of me for good and take control? Or has he given up or changed his mind?'_

Ichigo wondered to himself. Unfortunately he doubted that the second idea would even be an option for Hichigo.

Sighing (which he seemed to do a lot of lately) Ichigo sat in a couch beside his television and picked up the remote to turn it on when he suddenly felt as if he had been hit over the head with something extremely large and solid. He gasped and grabbed his head in his hands.

"Aargh, what the helllll!"

He moaned and fell to the floor rolling around. Rukia walked in and tried hard not to laugh when she saw him rolling on the floor squealing slightly.

"Um…are you okay there Ichigo?"

She asked, trying to sound concerned but not doing a very good job considering she ended up pointing and laughing at him when she finished the sentence.

"You bitch, you may be laughing but you'll regret it when you realize I' m actually dying!"

"Ichigo, you're not dying, but you could at least tell me what you are doing."

"I think…My brain…Exploded. Why are you laughing…This is…SERIOUS!?" He choked out while continuing to roll around.

"Well it's not every day I walk into a room to find Ichigo Kurosaki rolling on the floor squealing."

"I'm not squealing anymore SHUT UP!"

"Uhuh, Well you just stay there I'm gonna get a camera or something."

Just as Rukia was heading for the door Ichigo stopped rolling around and just lay there gasping. Rukia turned to look at him.

"You done now?"

"That…was weird. It just, stopped."

"So I take it I don't need the camera anymore."

"Shut up won't you be serious, what the hell was that?"

"It's called a headache Ichigo."

Ichigo pushed himself up onto the couch. "There's no way that that was just a normal headache."

Rukia looked away for a moment. "Do you think it might have been…Hichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I dunno, it could have been, but I get a feeling like it's something different."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea."

'_What the hell was that? Man it was painful, I do not want to have a headache like that ever again.'_

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of Rukia's phone.

"A hollow?"

"Yer, one, just a few streets away, but it's nothing unusual, I'm sure I could deal with It on my own If you aren't up to it at the moment."

"One second you're laughing at me and the next you're worried about me?"

'_I was always worried about you, well, somewhere deep down.'_

Ichigo was sure he heard Rukia's voice say that sentence but her mouth didn't move and when it did those weren't the words that came out.

"I never said I was worried about you." She scoffed.

"I'm just simply kind enough to do you a favor even if you're just too lazy to do it yourself."

Ichigo blinked. _'I'm sure she said the total opposite of that and then…what the hell!?' _Ichigo blinked again in confusion.

'_What's wrong with him now? What's with the dumb look on his face…It's kinda cute actually…'_

He was sure of it now. Her mouth didn't move at all but her expression matched what she was thinking and the way she tilted her head slightly at the last bit.

'_I'M READING HER MIND!?' _Ichigo's mouth fell open slightly in surprise.

"Ichigo, heelllooo. Are you coming or not?"

"Oh right, uh, yer I'll come."

'_He's such an idiot…'_

Ichigo smirked. He didn't know how it happened but he figured it was better than having Hichigo's voice in his head.

*******************

A/N: Yes well I know it's kinda different than the usual story line but remember constructive criticism is welcome and I would like to hear people's thoughts on it (well not hear like that way but ya know :P) And sorry the chapters not that long but it's 2 in the morning for me at the moment so I'm kinda just dying to go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys I meant to update a day or two ago but I didn't get a chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the awesomeness that is bleach.

Chapter 10

'_How the hell did this happen? Maybe it had something to do with that weird headache thing…'_

Ichigo thought as he watched Rukia fighting with the hollow. She looked frustrated, because the hollow didn't seem to wanna go down too easy even though it was only a low level hollow.

'_Why won't you dieeee!' _

Ichigo laughed slightly as Rukia yelled in frustration inside her head, and then jumped in the air and swung her zanpakuto down on the hollow's mask.

'_Damn that shinigami how can I have been beaten by someone so small and weak?'_

"Well what do you know." Ichigo mumbled to himself. "I can hear hollow's thoughts as well."

Rukia walked over panting slightly.

"It wasn't _that_ hard was it?"

"Shut up, it's not like you helped at all."

"Well you're the one who said when we got here "I haven't had a chance to do much training for a while so let me deal with this one" and so I let you and now you're complaining."

"Shut up…" Rukia mumbled, even though she was smiling slightly.

"Any way how 'bout we walk back instead of using shunpo, 'coz it's a nice day and also by the way, I need to stop by Urahara's."

"What do you need to see Urahara for?"

"I just need to ask about something, don't worry I'm sure it's nothing."

Ichigo wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Rukia about this reading minds thing…but then again it wasn't like he could just stop listening. It was like someone talking to you, unless you blocked your ears or walked away you couldn't help but hear. And he figured that he would look a bit weird blocking his ears or running away every few minutes.

Rukia was now walking a few feet behind Ichigo and the only way he could tell if she was thinking or talking was that when she thought something it sounded slightly different, like it was distant and had a slight echo.

'_I wonder if he even remembers what I said last week…That I love him…*sigh* I don't even know what to think on that topic anymore…'_

Ichigo nearly tripped over in surprise. It was true, he forgot about it completely but now that she said/thought it he remembered clearly.

'_I think I really do… God I feel like such an idiot he's had the guts to tell me how he feels so why do I feel so damn afraid?'_

Ichigo couldn't help but enjoy having the inside scoop on everything, even if it was really a dodgy thing to do listening to someone's private thoughts. He just kept telling himself that he couldn't help it and at least he was going to Urahara's to find out what was happening.

'_Hmm, nice ass…'_

Ichigo burst out laughing and held onto a fence to keep him from falling over.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nice ass!?" He blurted out through his laughter in disbelief.

"You heard what I thought!?"

"No… Were you thinking that?" Ichigo said innocently.

"Ichigo what the hell is going on?"

"Okay okay, don't get angry 'coz it's not my fault, but I can somehow hear people's thoughts, it only started just after that headache thing. That's why I wanted to see Urahara."

"YOU'VE BEEN LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"You _loovee _me" Ichigo teased, ignoring her anger.

"You _loovee_ me more so you can't talk!"

"Have you got a problem with me loving you?"

"Maybe I do."

"Doesn't sound like it in your thoughts."

"Shut up, you annoying bastard!"

Ichigo laughed at her and ran off.

"Race ya to Urahara's shop. I bet you'll lose with those midget legs of yours." He called out behind him.

'_You're on, you mind reading idiot!' _She yelled back in her mind and then shunpoed after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach (with all the people on this site who would seriously think that I do own bleach?)

Chapter 11

Rukia and Ichigo collapsed outside the Urahara shoten panting.

"I so won that." Ichigo gasped

"Nah-uh, I won by like 5 centimetres, you liar!"

"I would never be beaten in a race by a midget like you!"

"Do you want to die as an ice block!?" Rukia reached a hand threateningly towards Sode No Shirayuki.

"Okay okay I'm sorry! Urahara open up I'm about to get frozen by Rukia!"

'_Wimp.'_ Rukia thought.

"Oi! I heard that."

"That was the point, idiot."

The door to the Urahara shoten slid open suddenly causing Ichigo who was leaning against it to fall inside.

Urahara casually stepped aside allowing Ichigo to fall on his face.

"Hello Ms. Kuchiki what can I do for you today?"

He asked cheerfully ignoring Ichigo who was now mumbling swear words and glaring at Urahara.

"Be careful what you think, because Ichigo can hear it."

"Well now isn't that interesting. How did this happen?"

"That's kind of why we're here. We were wondering if you knew how it happened and if it can be stopped?"

"Hmm well I've never heard of anything like this before but have you considered that it might have something to do with your hollow Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, I thought about that but I was hoping that if that was the case then you might know what it could mean."

"Let's not stress about it too much at the moment. How about we go inside to discuss it?"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded in unison and they headed inside, sitting around the small table whilst Ururu handed them already prepared tea as if it was known that they would be arriving at this moment.

'_I hope I made it right, I think I might have made it too hot...'_

"The tea's fine, thanks Ururu."

Ururu looked confused and slightly scared, but smiled and nodded and then wandered off.

"I can't say for sure but it may be because of all the activity in your mind with your hollows thoughts and your own, things could be kind of hectic in there. It may have been triggered by that."

"So you're saying that because there's a lot of activity in my mind, it triggered a kinda sixth sense sort of."

"Like I said I can't be sure but it's the best answer I can come up with, and it seems like it makes sense."

"Well is there anything you can do to stop it?"

"There is one thing...but, there's a possibility it could cause bigger problems."

"What is it?"

"I could make your hollow a Gigai."

"..."

"You told me your hollow usually attacked because it wanted to be free from your mind...maybe it wouldn't be so bad in a Gigai. I could keep him locked in the training area/basement until we determined whether it's safe to let him out."

"What would he look like, and how would you separate us?"

"This is how." Urahara stood up and picked up a badge (similar to Ichigo's substitute shinigami badge except the skull was black and the rest was white) and handed it to Ichigo."

"It's simple you use it just like you're substitute shinigami badge, but it will separate your hollow from your shinigami form."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know all this..."

"But if you decide to separate him you can't go back."

Ichigo looked to Rukia and Rukia nodded.

"It's better than him taking over your soul, he can at least be evil in his own body."

"Ok, let's go to the underground area instead of letting him loose up here."

When they got inside Urahara locked the exit and reassured them that Hichigo definitely wouldn't be able to escape from there. Ichigo didn't really know how but he decided it best to leave that question for another time.

He pressed the badge to his chest and for a moment he thought nothing had happened. It was weird not jumping out in his shinigami form so it took him a moment to notice the all too familiar white form standing a few metres away.

"This is...different."

Hichigo looked around observing his surroundings.

"Wow feels kinda empty without Ichigo trying to force me back into our inner world."

"..."

"Oh come on guys stop looking at me like I'm gonna try and kill you, I mean just coz I have tried before..."

"Well we have good reason to, from what I have heard." Urahara stated keeping a hand in easy reach of Benihime.

"Seriously guys, I know I can be kinda evil but all I wanted was freedom, and now I've got it I have no reason to attack anyone."

"And what happens next time you want something, how do we know you won't start attacking people again?"

"I swear, I will not attack people as long as you let me have my own life."

"...We will keep you here until I have made a Gigai for you and I will let you out when we think you can be trusted. Even then we will keep extremely close watch on you and the slightest thing that you do we will either lock you back here or if necessary we won't hesitate to kill you."

"...Harsh, but whatever... Fine do what you want, just don't take too long making up your minds on when you can let me out, or I'll go crazy in here."

"Ichigo try and read my mind."

'_Ichigo, you are a Baka" _Rukia thought.

Ichigo was silent for a moment.

"Nope I can't hear anything from any of you."

"Mission accomplished." Urahara smiled adjusting his hat slightly.

Hey guys Niim42 here, sorry my update took a while I just didn't get a chance to update (I know what you're thinking "Just make time to update!" but unfortunately I couldn't. I also wanna say thanks to the people who have been following the story and reviewing, it means heaps to me :D thanks guys bye :P


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I am seriously sorry it's been about a million years since my last update but my computer has had a virus and also since school has started back up I feel like I have no time to write at all and homework kinda ruins my mood and makes me feel less motivated.

Now yes, yes, that should be no excuse if I actually like writing but it's just been a bit difficult lately so bare with me.

Disclaimer: And once again I say "I do not own bleach" and you all must be seriously thick if you think I do.

Chapter: 12

Hichigo wandered around kicking at the dirt every few minutes. His usual grin was no longer planted on his face and instead he hung his head and closed his eyes.

He desperately searched his mind for some sign of Zangetsu or Ichigo's thoughts. At first he thought this would be his chance to be free, to be himself, but all he felt now was a silence that surprisingly enough was starting to scare him.

'_Is this how most people feel? Nothing has ever scared me…but this…I'm starting to regret wanting freedom so much…well of course not completely, I guess it's better than being stuck in Ichigo's mind. It's just unbelievably quiet.'_

Ichigo sat near the exit of the underground training area. He had offered to keep an eye on Hichigo and it was starting to drive him crazy. Hichigo's thoughts rang loud and clear through his mind and he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for lying about the fact he couldn't hear thoughts anymore.

Of course he had heard Rukia clear as ever, but for some reason as he was about to say that he could still hear her, his mouth had just happened to say the opposite.

'_Why did I say that? I'm being an idiot. They are going to find out sooner or later so why did I say I couldn't hear them. What are really driving me crazy are Hichigo's thoughts, he's so confusing.'_

"Hey Ichigo, when am I getting out of here?"

"What happened to King?"

Ichigo answered sarcastically. Hichigo frowned.

"You're not my King anymore, your just Ichigo now…Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You sound like you're complaining, I gave you what you wanted, freedom."

"Yeah…I'm not exactly free 'till I'm out of here though am I?"

Ichigo was silent and Hichigo just gave him a "that's what I thought" look and wandered off. Honestly Ichigo couldn't care less he was preoccupied with something else.

'_What about Rukia? Does Hichigo still like her or was that all a lie?'_

As if right on time Ichigo heard Hichigo's thoughts chime in from somewhere in the distance.

'_Something else that makes it feel even more silent in here is the fact that I no longer feel anything much. I never really cared for Rukia like Ichigo did but I still felt something along with other random emotions that have all disappeared. I don't really care about Rukia anymore…It feels stupid, pointless, I only felt those things because I was constantly surrounded by them.'_

In a way Ichigo was glad of that information but also slightly concerned. It was kinda obvious that Hichigo wasn't normal and wasn't meant to be normal, but Ichigo found it slightly disturbing for someone (even Hichigo) to feel so empty.

Suddenly Urahara opened the door to the training area. And stepped inside followed by Orihime and Rukia.

"Helloooo how is everyone today? We have a visitor, the lovely Orihime Inoue!"

Urahara sang cheerfully as he waved his hands in front of Orihime as if presenting her to an audience.

Orihime laughed shyly and walked over to Ichigo followed by Rukia.

"Hello Kurosaki-Kun, I heard about what was happening and came to see how you were doing."

Orihime smiled sweetly at Ichigo.

"Ah, yeah everything's fine at the moment thanks, How about you, enjoying the school holidays?"

Orihime nodded.

"Yeah everything is pretty good at the moment. Matsumoto came to the human world for a visit and we have been shopping almost the entire past week and a bit."

She sighed and looked around.

"So how is Hichigo going?"

Rukia said as she walked over and sat next to Ichigo.

"Same as always, he wants to know when he's getting out of here."

"Urahara said that if all goes well Hichigo should be allowed to leave soon."

Orihime looked off into the distance.

'_I know I shouldn't even think this but I do feel a bit jealous of Kuchiki-san, according to Urahara Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun have been a lot closer over the past week or two. Oh stop it! I'm even annoying myself, I shouldn't be jealous I should be happy that everything is going well for them right now.'_

Ichigo was a bit surprised, though not entirely, since it was a little obvious that Orihime did seem to like him the way he liked Rukia. He felt bad that he couldn't feel the same way for her but he knew it was pointless to try when he loved Rukia and it was getting more and more obvious that Rukia loved him back.

On other topics something that Ichigo was noticing more and more was that he never really heard Urahara think anything. Though it wouldn't have surprised him if he had a secret way of hiding his thoughts just encase. Urahara always did seem to have tricks up his sleeve. And asking him would mean telling people he could still hear their thoughts.

"Is it safe for me to go and find Hichigo so I can get to know him a bit?"

Orihime asked.

"Yeah it should be fine, but I'm not sure you will get a very cheery response."

Ichigo answered.

"Oh well it doesn't hurt to try."

Orihime began to walk off in search of Hichigo. It only took a minute until she found him sitting on a rock staring off into the distance. She hadn't been told what he looked like so she was a bit scared when she saw the white copy of Ichigo with black and gold eyes. He certainly did seem a bit evil, but she told herself there was nothing to be afraid of and approached him.

Hichigo turned his head towards Orihime when he heard the sound of footsteps beside him.

"Hi I'm Orihime, Ichigo's friend, I thought I should come meet you."

Hichigo blinked, for a moment he thought he felt something, he wasn't sure what it was, but just for a second he didn't feel alone…It reminded him all too much of when he had felt something for Rukia, but he almost immediately tried to convince himself that it was just his imagination.

"Yeah I know who you are, uh, it's good to meet you. I assume you know about who I am?"

Orihime nodded and sat beside him.

"So Hichigo what's your favourite food? Mine's chocolate with this bean paste stuff on it, it's really good you should try it! I'm inviting some people round for dinner soon and you should be outta here by then so you can come over and I'll make you some of my favourite foods. "

"…"

'_This girl is a nutcase…well I can't talk…and it is kinda…cute…what am I thinking!? I don't find things cute! …but she does have a really pretty smile and…I must seriously be going crazy…'_

Ichigo only barely heard Hichigo's thoughts since he was pretty far away, but he was shocked and slightly amused at what he had thought.

'_Well, well, he might have just found out what it feels like to be human.'_

Ichigo laughed and looked over at Rukia who sat beside him. He smiled and took her hand. Rukia blushed and looked away but held on tightly.

'_Well Kurosaki, things might just turn out for the best if we are lucky.'_

Ichigo turned to look at where the unexpected thought had come from and Urahara gave him a knowing smile and wandered off.


End file.
